


All Things That Are Meant To Be Will Happen In The End

by musikurt



Series: Friends and Lovers? [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Percy Weasley, Come Eating, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Top Oliver Wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy has wanted this for a long time, but what about Oliver?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Things That Are Meant To Be Will Happen In The End

Percy reached into a bedside drawer and retrieved a small bottle of lube and a string of condoms.

"You're prepared," Oliver grinned, taking the items from him.

"Would you expect any less of me?" Percy watched intently as Oliver opened the bottle and wet his fingers.

Oliver stared at him and Percy saw something in his eyes that he'd never noticed before. "You want to roll over?"

Percy shook his head. "I want to watch you. I want to see your face."

Oliver swallowed hard. There was something about the way Percy said those words that sent a thrill through his entire body. After a moment, Oliver lifted one of Percy's legs up onto his shoulder and rubbed his wet fingers against Percy's hole. He wasted little time sliding one slick finger into his partner, their eyes fixed firmly on each other's faces.

"Merlin, Ol," Percy whispered. Oliver just grinned and pushed a second finger inside. The momentary grimace on Percy's face followed by the bright smile made Oliver's cock ache. He had to resist the urge to just slam it into Percy before making sure he was thoroughly prepared. As a third finger joined the other two, Oliver leaned forward and kissed Percy. He could feel the pangs of pleasure his wandering fingers were causing all the way to the tip of Percy's tongue.

He disconnected from Percy's lips and leaned back. "Ready?" he asked, knowing he probably looked as excited as a first year on their first visit to Honeyduke's.

Percy nodded. "Been ready for a long time."

Oliver slowly pulled his fingers out and fetched one of the condoms from behind him. Percy studied him while he opened it with his teeth and lowered it onto his seemingly ever-growing cock. There was something almost artful about Oliver's movements and Percy couldn't wait to see those some movements being focused in his direction. Percy lifted his legs again so he could rest his feet on Oliver's shoulders. Oliver grinned as he leaned forward and positioned himself against Percy's hole. Normally, Percy would close his eyes and let out a long breath in anticipation, but this time was different. This time he did not want to miss a single moment of what they were about to do. And, he worried that if he took his eyes off his friend for even a second, he might disappear - that this might all be the dream he previously feared it was.

Once Oliver was inside him, however, Percy found it much harder to keep his eyes open. Oliver was slow and gentle, letting the reactions of Percy's body guide him. It spoke to him quite well, seeming to invite his cock in further with each passing second and he had little trouble finding those spots that made Percy shudder. Oliver made note of those - he intended to hit them repeatedly before the night was over. Before he realized it, Oliver was all the way inside, and he held there for a moment. Percy's hands landed on Oliver's ass, pulling slightly as though Percy wanted to make sure he took every last centimeter. Their eyes locked and they took in the fire of the moment - not just the flames in their eyes, but the warmth of Oliver's cock inside Percy and Percy's ass tightening and releasing around it.

After leaning in for another kiss, Oliver reached back and released Percy's grip. He held Percy's left hand for a moment before setting it onto the bed beside them. Taking a deep breath, he pulled half of his cock from Percy's ass, waited a moment, and began a slow rhythm. Percy groaned with each of Oliver's forward thrusts, Oliver making sure to hit those same spots that seemed to resonate with his partner moments earlier.

Percy let out a long moan. "Merlin, Oliver. You're so good."

"Yeah?" Oliver asked with a smile. He was watching the muscles in Percy's upper arms tense and release, amazed that he could give him pleasure so intense he was feeling it in various parts of his body.

"Yeah." Percy breathed for a few seconds before moaning again. He looked up at Oliver's torso, every part of it contracting and releasing in concert with the thrilling waves pushing through him. "Fuck."

Oliver chuckled a little. He could only remember Percy cursing twice before in his presence - once after Cedric Diggory's death ("It was like hell, Oliver") and the other after the death of his own brother ("I don't know what to do, Oliver. I messed up and let everything go to shit."). Oliver stopped himself from believing this was as life-changing of an experience - and he certainly did not want those negative connotations associated with this. He shook his head and continued, smiling when he saw Percy had started stroking his own cock.

"You close?" Percy asked.

Oliver nodded. "Very."

"Let me go first," Percy said through clenched teeth. And before Oliver could answer, he did. As Percy's cock throbbed, shooting come across his stomach, chest, and even his chin, Oliver found himself unable to hold back. The clenching of Percy's ass send Oliver over the edge and even though he tried to hold out, he felt the sudden warmth fill the condom. Their groans joined together, following a similar rhythm, before they were both spent. Oliver slowly pulled out and climbed over to lie next to Percy.

"That's quite a load." Percy broke what felt like minutes of silence when he glanced at Oliver's cock, condom still firmly in place.

"You didn't do so bad yourself," Oliver replied, pointing at Percy's chin. They both laughed. Oliver turned onto his side and slid the condom off, taking care not to spill any onto Percy's bed.

Percy watched him and ran a finger down the line that formed on his back as he reached to place it on the side table. "Should probably clean up. Fancy a shower?"

Oliver rolled over to face Percy. "Not yet."

Percy laughed. Surely neither of them were ready to go again. He wondered if Oliver wanted to cuddle. That was something he was interested in, too, but they had all night for that - after they cleaned themselves up. But before he could venture a real guess, he felt Oliver's tongue on his stomach. Their eyes met - Oliver's looking brighter than ever - as Percy realized that Oliver was cleaning him off with his tongue. Oliver slowly worked his way up each line of come, stopping at points to tease Percy's navel and right nipple.

"Wow, Oliver, I never--" Percy's words were cut off by Oliver's lips. Percy could taste himself in Oliver's mouth and he felt his cock starting to grow again. There was something so hot about the way Oliver had licked him, making sure to get every single drop. They kissed for a few minutes, before Percy pulled away, worried that he was going rev himself up to a point where he needed Oliver inside him again. And he was sure he needed a break.

Oliver rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Percy could tell he was thinking about something. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Oliver smiled. "It's just-- I'm supposed to go home tomorrow."

"Oh." Percy hadn't considered this. It certainly wasn't something that would have entered his mind during and he was still basking in every possible ray of the afterglow.

"But I think I can extend my vacation by at least another week."

"Really? You don't have to-- I mean, I won't feel like you're leaving because-- Your trip is planned and every--"

Oliver placed a finger on Percy's lips. "I want to. We've so much lost time to make up for." He leaned in and gave Percy another quick kiss. "Now, about that shower..."


End file.
